NBN 4 New Sked (Request / suggest) (beginning this 4th Quarter of 2007)
Monday-Friday :5 am - Home Shopping Network :6 am - One Morning (simulcast on RPN 9 and IBC 13) :8 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Karen's World (Eskwela ng Bayan) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Why? (Eskwela ng Bayan) (rerun) :8:30 am - :Mon, Wed & Fri: Alikabok (Eskwela ng Bayan) (rerun) :Tue & Thurs: Solved (Eskwela ng Bayan) (rerun) :9 am - Teledyaryo Alas Nuebe (Allan Allanigue) :10 am - Teldyaryo Business (Miguel Gil) :11 am - Serbisyo Muna (Baby O'Brien) :12 nn - Teledyaryo ng Bayan (Flor Perez, Louella Malvar, Chino Trinidad) :1 pm - Damayan (Rosa Rosal) :2 pm - Teledyaryo Junior :2:30 pm - Shakey's V-League :4:30 pm - Teledyaryo Sports, atbp. (Snow Badua, Jasmin Romero) :5:30 pm - ASEAN Snapshots :6 pm - Teledyaryo (Rey Langit, Angelique Lazo, Dennis Principe) :7:30 pm - Diyos Ko, Mahal Mo Ba Sila? :8 pm - Tinig ng Bayan :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw :9:15 pm - Teledyaryo: The Final Edition (Gani Oro, Katherine Vilar, Kathy San Gabriel, JR Langit) :10:30 pm - :Mon: Dial M :Tue: Kapihan ng Bayan :Wed: Equilibrium :Thurs: Katapatan sa Watawat at Lipunan :Fri: Taas Noo, Pilipino :11:30 pm - Pilipinas Online Bantay OCW with Susan K. :12:30 pm to 2 am - Home Shopping Network Saturday :4:30 am - Jesus Miracle Crusade :6:30 am - Family Rosary Crusade :7:30 am - Power to Unite :8 am - Lakbayin ang Magandang Pilipinas :9 am - Mag-Agri Tayo :10 am - Maunlad na Agrikultura :10:30 am - Negosyo, Atbp. :11 am - Home Shopping Network :12 nn - Concert at the Park :1 pm - Dagundong :2 pm - Kamao :3 pm - Talakayan sa Isyung Pulis (TSIP) :4 pm - Shakey's V-League :6 pm - Teledyayo Weekend (Buddy Oberas, Grace Refama) :7 pm - GSIS Member’s Hour :8 pm - A.S.K. (Ang Say ng Kabataan) :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw :9:15 pm - Krusada Kontra Krimen :10 pm - Kasangga Mo Ang Langit (Rey Langit, JR Langit) :10:30 pm - Biyaheng Langit (JR Langit) :11 pm - Paco Park Presents :12 mn to 1 am - Home Shopping Network Sunday :6 am - Upon This Rock :8 am - Talitha Kum: Healing Mass on TV :9 am - Answers with Bayless Conley :9:30 am - Ernest Angley Hour :10:30 am - Negosyo, Atbp. :11 am - Home Shopping Network :12 nn - Out of Town :12:30 pm - Kusina Atbp. (rerun) :1 pm - The Young Once :2 pm - Home Shopping Network :3 pm - Fistorama :4 pm - Sining Gising :6 pm - Teledyayo Weekend (Buddy Oberas, Grace Refama) :7 pm - In This Corner :8 pm - Unlimited Diving :8:30 pm - The Working President :9 pm - Philippine Lotto Draw :9:15 pm - The Sports List :10 pm - Pilipinas, Ngayon Na! :11 pm - Equilibrium: Sukatan ng Katwiran (replay) :12 mn to 1 am - Home Shopping Network